Kenny Gallo
Kenny "Kenji" Gallo (born 1968 in Orange County, CA.Luke's Ford Profile of Gallo) is a Japanese-Italian AmericanBreakshot: A Life in the 21st Century American Mafia By Kenny Gallo, Matthew Randazzo pg.8 gangster-turned-informant and a former director and producer of pornographic films. A convicted narcotics dealer on the West Coast associated with the Los Angeles crime family and New York City's Colombo crime family, Gallo became an informant against such mafioso as alleged Colombo crime family heir apparent Theodore "Teddy" Persico Jr. He is also an author whose memoir Breakshot: A Life in the 21st Century American Mafia, cowritten by Matthew Randazzo V, was published in August 2009 by Phoenix Books, and the co-owner of the Breakshot Blog.Publishers Marketplace book deal listing Criminal career and life as an informant According to pornography gossip columnist Luke Ford, Gallo was one of the biggest cocaine smugglers and gangsters in the Los Angeles area in the late 1980s and early 1990s.Luke Ford's Profle of Kenny Gallo. Gallo eventually became connected with the Los Angeles crime family under capo Vincent "Jimmy" Caci, with whom he was arrested in 1998 by the FBI in connection with the Las Vegas RICO cases "Operation Thin Crust" and "Operation Button Down." In the early 2000s, Gallo moved to New York City and worked with the Colombo crime family under soldier Edward Garaofalo and eventually caporegime Theodore Persico, Jr. In 2004, court documents from the prosecution of Teddy Persico show that Gallo, a paid government informant, frequently wore a wire and recorded conversations with Persico. Gallo has also claimed responsibility for the arrest of Lucchese crime family capo John Baudanza and Colombo soldier Craig Marino. While he went into the federal witness protection program, Gallo has published personal photos from his time spent with Mafia associates on Jerry Capeci's This Week in Gangland column and on his personal blog. Following the death of convicted hitman Charles Harrelson, Gallo was interviewed and identified as a "convicted Mafia associate" and friend of Harrelson's in the Sunday 2007 issue of The Sunday Times.[http://www.timesonline.co.uk/tol/news/world/us_and_americas/article1626531.ece 4/8/07 Interview with The Sunday Times about Chuck Harrelson] Film career An adult film and B-movie director and producer from the late 1980s to the early 2000s, he directed about 29 pornographic films.Kenny Gallo's resume at the Internet Adult Film Database He was also the producer of the B movies Babewatch 3 and Babewatch 4. While a filmmaker, Gallo met and married adult entertainment star Tabitha Stevens;NNDB Profile of Tabitha Stevens their short-lived marriage included a Jerry Springer Show episode titled "I'm Married to a Porn Star!" They divorced in 1997. Kenji also appears on the Discovery Channel show Flipped: A Mobster Tells All Kenny "Kenji" Gallo and Spike TV's Deadliest Warrior, where he served as an expert for the Medellin Cartel in "Somali Pirates vs. Medellin Cartel". Bibliography *''Breakshot: A Life in the 21st Century American Mafia'' with Matthew Randazzo V (Phoenix Books 2009) ISBN 1-59777-615-7 Notes External links *Kenny Gallo's Breakshot Blog Homepage at Blogger *Kenny Gallo's Hollywood Mafia Homepage *Kenny Gallo's Hollywood Mafia Blog *Kenny "Kenji" Gallo's Internet Adult Film Database profile *Kenny "Kenji" Gallo's Internet Movie Database profile *Luke Ford's Kenny Gallo profile Category:1968 births _ Category:Los Angeles crime family Category:American mobsters of Italian descent Category:American mobsters of Asian descent Category:American pornographers Category:Living people Category:Organized crime memoirists